onepiecefandomcom_zh-20200216-history
Template talk:你知道嗎
投稿區 大家可以再次建議「你知道嗎」的新句子，或是翻譯下列句子。 *That the Going Merry had 5 cannons? (two on either side and one in front) *That the Going Merry received a Viking Funeral? *The Red Line is said to be 10,000 meters high from ocean level to either Mariejois or Fishman Island, meaning it is a total of 20,000 meters high, and is indestructible? *Although the One Piece movies are non-canon, except Strong World, Oda draws most of the characters for each movie himself? |valign="top" width="50%;" style="text-align:left; font-size:90%" bgcolor="#FFEB99"| * That the Marines used the Seastone linings under the ship to distract away the Sea King and cross the Calm Belt? *That the island where Alabasta Kingdom was built named Sandy Island? *Blue Fan's name of the Kuja Pirates comes from a flower of the Scaevola family? * Lucky Roo is the first person in the series to kill; he shot one of Higuma's goons who was holding a gun to Shanks' head. * Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Color Trap reveals that Mr. 4's dream was to become a pizza delivery boy? *The Bezan Black is the name of the ship that the Black Cat Pirates and Captain Kuro sailed? *That during the whole history of the judiciary island of Enies Lobby, not a single person sent there was EVER pronounced innocent? *That Zoro was originally planned to be part of Buggy's crew? *That Usopp's shadow while acting like Crocodile can be seen in Zoro's Wanted Poster? *That Usopp's nose is the strangest nose in the world according to Mr. 2 Bon Kurei? *That Usopp's nose is the strangest nose in the world, according to Mr. 2 Bon Kurei? *That Usopp's shadow while acting like Crocodile can be seen in Zoro's Wanted Poster? *Although the One Piece movies are non-canon, Oda draws most of the characters for each movie himself? * That the Marines used the Seastone linings under the ship to distract away the Sea King and cross the Calm Belt? *That the island where Alabasta Kingdom was built named Sandy Island? *Blue Fan's name of the Kuja Pirates comes from a flower of the Scaevola family? * Lucky Roo is the first person in the series to kill; he shot one of Higuma's goons who was holding a gun to Shanks' head. * Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Color Trap reveals that Mr. 4's dream was to become a pizza delivery boy? *The Bezan Black is the name of the ship that the Black Cat Pirates and Captain Kuro sailed? *That Zoro was originally planned to be part of Buggy's crew? *That Ryuma was the very first canon character to be introduced, even before the series had even begun? 投稿時請在你的句子前後添加 你的句子，以保留任何wiki文本。~boonsing~（留言） 2019年6月19日 (三) 02:10 (UTC) ---- 提供我的： *你知道前進梅利號有五門大砲嗎？四門位於兩邊，而一門則在中間。 *你知道前進梅利號受過維京式葬禮嗎？ *你知道索隆本來打算設計為巴其的保鏢嗎？ 另外： *Although the One Piece movies are non-canon, except Strong World, Oda draws most of the characters for each movie himself? *Although the One Piece movies are non-canon, Oda draws most of the characters for each movie himself? 中文是說「你知道儘管（強者天下以外的）劇場板不算是原作，尾田依舊設計了所有的角色嗎？」問題是強者天下到底是不是原作？這兩句根本有矛盾啊。 順便提供我的： *你知道尾田本來想讓魚人在漫畫剛連載不久就登場嗎？ *你知道尾田只花了三小時就設計出超新星嗎？ --愛爾思先生（留言） 2019年6月21日 (五) 16:41 (UTC) : 投稿已經接受。至於強者天下是不是原作我也不知道。~boonsing~（留言） 2019年6月25日 (二) 02:14 (UTC)